Ilusões quebradas
by Blair.W
Summary: Uma lembraça do passado...Uma mudança repentina...Uma aposta...Um amor começando a nascer...Sakura é uma menina quieta e fria...Syaoran é o tipico popular...Várias desilusões sofridas e ao encontra-lo não sabe se ele pode ajudar ou atrapalhar o fu
1. Capitulo Um

O despertador tocava no quarto do pequeno apartamento no centro de Tomoeda, fazendo a jovem de longos cabelos ruivos e belos olhos verdes acordar. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e mentalmente xingou aquele maldito aparelho que querendo ou não estava anunciando o início de mais um penoso ano. Levantou-se e olhou para o quarto, estava exatamente do jeito que gostava, mas tinha que começar a se arrumar ou logo ouviria os gritos de sua mãe alertando-lhe que estava atrasada. Pegou o novo uniforme no armário e o olhou com um certo nojo, sempre achara ridículo aquele estilo colegial, sentia-se envergonhada em pensar que um dia sentira prazer de usar uma coisa daquelas. Colocou o uniforme e se observou no espelho, de repente um medo enorme tomou conta de todo o seu corpo e ela sentiu vontade de deitar e fingir que estava passando mal... Começou a lembrar dos péssimos momentos que passara em seu antigo colégio... Será que tinha sido uma boa idéia mudar de colégio? Não acreditava que estava com medo, há muito tempo não sabia o que era isso e não se importava com o que os outros 'pensavam' - "Ela é ridícula, fica se fazendo de santa e amiga de todos." – Lembrou daquela voz que a ridicularizara na frente dos outros e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, não queria, mas não conseguiria suportar se não fosse salva pelo grito de sua mãe, passou a mão no rosto para secar uma lagrima teimosa e se dirigiu a cozinha.

"Bom dia, filha! Está nervosa?" – Nadeshiko perguntou com o seu habitual sorriso.

"Porque estaria?" – Sakura respondeu irônica e se sentou a mesa.

"Eu não sei. Antigamente você ficava doida para rever seus amigos e mal dormia." – Nadeshiko falou tentando fazer com que a filha lhe dissesse alguma coisa... Ela, uma adolescente tão cheia de vida e amigos... Uma garota popular, do nada, se tornou estranha e fria, sem motivo nenhum aparentemente.

"As coisas mudam, mamãe! Eu já vou indo." – Sakura disse dando um beijo na face da mãe.

Ela fazia o caminho em silêncio, tentando adivinhar o que poderia acontecer nesse primeiro dia de aula, com certeza seria excluída pelas garotas 'legais', para elas não iria passar de uma aluna nova bem estranha, que não dava sorrisos falsos para todo mundo que passasse ou que tentava ser amiga de todos. Logo se viu em frente ao grande e bonito colégio, estava assustada e aquele medo enorme de encarar as pessoas voltou... Olhou para os lados e viu pessoas se abraçando e matando a saudade... Era tão difícil pensar que um dia isso havia acontecido, mas que nunca recebera um abraço de verdade... Após o medo sempre vinha a raiva e era esse sentimento que lhe dava forças para ir em frente, entrou no colégio e olhou na lista para ver em que sala estava, foi direto para ela e lá encontrou uma menina de pele bem branca e de longos cabelos pretos, ela parecia odiar tudo aquilo, assim como ela... Resolveu sentar-se um pouco perto da garota que logo lhe olhou e deu um leve sorriso.

"Olá... Eu sou Daidouji Tomoyo." – ela falou alargando um pouco o doce sorriso.

"Oi... Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura." – ela respondeu séria como sempre.

"Seja bem vinda ao colégio... Pelo menos por mim." – Tomoyo falou perdendo o sorriso.

"Oi, Tomoyo." – falou uma menina com os cabelos presos em uma grossa trança e um rosto de criança.

"Oi, Chiharu... Que saudades." – Tomoyo se levantou e abraçou a garota, Sakura observava a tudo com um certo nojo a princípio, mas logo sentiu uma energia boa naquele abraço das meninas... Elas pareciam ser amigas de verdade. – "Essa é Kinomoto Sakura."

"Olá, Kinomoto, seja bem vinda." – Chiharu falou gentilmente.

"Muito obrigada." – ela falou com um leve sorriso... Essas garotas pareciam não ligar para seu jeito estranho, sua expressão séria ou o lápis forte que passara nos olhos.

A sala já estava cheia e algumas pessoas a olhavam de um jeito estranho, não ligou... Não iria mudar para agradar as pessoas... As amigas de Tomoyo haviam sido muito gentis com ela e apesar de tudo sentia uma certa confiança nessas garotas, estava escutando uma das historias engraçadas de Rika, ela parecia ser bem atrapalhada... Quando de repente ela parou de falar e fez uma careta, ato que foi repreendido por Tomoyo. Olhou para porta e viu um lindo garoto entrar, mas ele parecia tão nojento... Não era de julgar os outros, ainda mais depois de tudo que passara, mas ele lhe causava certa repulsa. Logo viu uma menina pular em seu pescoço, ele a repeliu educadamente e foi falar com os amigos.

"É meu primo." – Tomoyo falou observando Sakura.

"Seu primo?" – Sakura perguntou assustada.

"Isso mesmo... Você deve estar achando ele meio superficial, mas é só aqui mesmo... Ele gosta muito de agradar os outros e ser popular, mas não é má pessoa."

"Olhe quem chegou, Tomoyo." – Rika falou fazendo ela virar-se para a porta.

"Eriol." – Tomoyo disse meio triste.

"Deixe que eu explico." – Rika falou olhando para Sakura que não estava entendendo nada. – "Tomoyo e Eriol já namoraram por algum tempo, ele é o melhor amigo do Li... O primo da Tomoyo, só que foi ficando popular demais e a deixou de lado. Por isso romperam."

"Que cachorro." – Sakura falou por impulso, não sabia porque ficara com raiva do menino, talvez porque tivesse machucado sua amiga... Amiga? Ela conhecia a menina a menos de meia hora e já a considerava uma amiga?

"Mas sabe o que eu acho?" – Chiharu, que estava calada esse tempo todo, se manifestou. – "Acho que ele ainda ama a Tomoyo, é muito difícil vê-lo com alguma menina."

"Se ele me amasse, estaria comigo." – Tomoyo falou seriamente.

Sakura observou a garota e pôde ver que ela nutria um grande sentimento por aquele rapaz , era incrível como as pessoas se enganavam com os outros... Sentiu pena dela, estava sofrendo o mesmo que tinha sofrido com Hojo. – "Você vai dar a volta por cima Daidouji... E vai mostrar que é melhor que ele."

"Obrigada e pode me chamar de Tomoyo, já te considero minha amiga." – ela falou sorrindo meigamente.

Sakura e suas novas amigas se encontravam nas quadras, sentadas perto de onde os meninos jogavam futebol... Rika era a mais saidinha e ficava comentando de como fulano era bonito ou ciclano jogava bem, Sakura não pôde deixar de rir, pois , apesar disso, ela não era uma daquelas meninas totalmente fúteis, Chiharu ficava mais calada e parecia tentar descobrir seus maiores segredos, já Tomoyo falava de seus pontos de vista sobre as pessoas... Era incrível como ela era idêntica à Sakura em certas coisas.

"Olá, meninas." – uma voz grossa falou fazendo Chiharu e Rika se entreolharem. – "Quem é a novata?" – Sakura apenas olhou para cima e viu um garoto muito bonito, de cabelos e olhos bem pretos, tinha uma aparência sarcástica no rosto, o que não a deixou muito à vontade.

"Sou Kinomoto Sakura." – ela respondeu séria.

"Muito prazer... Eu me chamo Yamada Masayuki." – ele disse dando um sorriso de lado.

"Pelo que me consta, ela não perguntou o seu nome." – Tomoyo falou ironicamente

"E, pelo que eu me lembre, não perguntei nada a você, não é mesmo?" – ele falou dando um sorriso de lado.

"Não vem querer se fazer de bonzinho não... Acho melhor você sair daqui agora." – Tomoyo falou já se levantando e fazendo Sakura se assustar, ela era bem esquentadinha.

"Se eu não sair você vai chamar o seu priminho para te defender é?" – ele perguntou da mesma forma arrogante e sarcástica.

"Ela não precisa chamar o primo... O que está acontecendo aqui? Ele está te perturbando, Tomoyo?" – Eriol perguntou chegando perto do outro garoto... Sakura o olhou melhor, era impressão sua ou vira um grande amor transmitido pelos olhos azuis? Será que Chiharu estava certa? Será que aquele menino ainda amava Tomoyo?

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda Eriol, aliás eu não preciso de nada que venha de uma pessoa como você." – Tomoyo falou com raiva e se retirando das quadras.

"Vamos indo." – Chiharu falou se levantando e sendo seguida por Rika e Sakura.

"Coitada de você! Primeiro dia no colégio e já presenciou coisas tão fortes." – Rika falou dando uma risadinha. – "Mas isso acontece direto, é melhor ir se acostumando."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo estava andando de um lado para outro com raiva, Sakura continuava a escutar e cantar baixinho a musica que tocava em seu disckman... Já haviam se passado cinco meses e o mês de junho começara... Sakura havia aprendido a confiar naquelas garotas que havia conhecido no primeiro dia de aula, mas sabia que podia confiar mais em Tomoyo, apesar do jeito esquentado de resolver tudo e gritar a todos quando estava com raiva.

"Acho que você deveria ficar mais calma." – Sakura falou após a musica acabar.

"Como calma? Você ficaria calma se tivesse uma garota agarrando o Eriol toda vez que o visse.?" – Tomoyo esbravejou.

"Eu acho que você está vendo que eu estou bastante calma." – ela falou dando uma risadinha.

"Pára de brincar, Sakura, isso é sério." – Tomoyo gritou e ao ver a cara assustada da amiga, respirou profundamente e contou até dez. – "Sinto muito."

"Está bem, está bem! Fica numa boa, Tomoyo... Não é você mesma que diz o tempo todo que não gosta mais daquele garoto insolente, imbecil, arrogante e mais um monte de coisas?" – ela falou dando uma risadinha.

"É mesmo... Mas e você Sakura? Você nunca me contou se namorou ou se gosta de alguém." – Tomoyo falou inocentemente sem saber que esse era um dos grandes pontos fracos de Sakura, que a faziam lembrar de um passado tão obscuro.

"Desculpa, Tomoyo, mas eu prefiro deixar esses assuntos de lado... São lembranças bem dolorosas do meu passado que eu prefiro não contar... Pelo menos agora." – ela falou olhando para o chão.

"Tudo bem, Sakura, mas saiba que sempre estarei aqui para tudo que precisar." - Tomoyo falou com um sorriso de ternura, raro de se ver.

Sorrindo da mesma forma, Sakura concordou com um movimento de cabeça, Tomoyo sabia compreender certas coisas quando queria, apenas quando queria.

Tomoyo misteriosamente se acalmou, perecendo esquecer do assunto por alguns instantes, aparentemente reflexiva. Pensava em como Sakura havia cativado o seu ser, conhecendo-a como fazia, Tomoyo sabia que era uma garota desconfiada e raramente uma pessoa conseguia se "infiltrar" dessa maneira conquistando a sua confiança em tão pouco tempo, com certeza Sakura conseguiu o que se era muito raro. Um dos motivos de considerar Sakura uma de suas amigas mais especiais, era por ela ser a única que entendia o que passava e vice-versa.

"Tomoyo?!" - Sakura a chamou calmamente. - "Em quem ou o que você esta pensando?"

"Estava apenas refletindo sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram de forma rápida." - disse Tomoyo parecendo fazer pouco caso do que acabara de pensar.

"Hmmm, é que você se acalmou tão repentinamente que eu até me assustei." - disse simplesmente.

"Você sabe que eu consigo ser pior do que isso de vez em quando." - com um leve sorriso se aproximou de Sakura sentando ao seu lado.

"Eu que o diga! Presenciar suas mudanças repentinas de humor até me assustam!" - disse com um leve sorriso zombeteiro.

"Eu sei que você me compreende, assim como eu te compreendo." - disse distraidamente, enquanto deitava no gramado de uma das partes mais afastadas do pátio e olhando para o céu azul com muitas poucas nuvens.

"O dia hoje está muito bom, para não dizer razoável." - Sakura disse seriamente.

"Os dias sempre estão razoáveis, são algumas pessoas desse colégio que os estragam completamente!" - disse simplesmente... Odiava tudo o que havia naquele local, desde a primeira formiga até o ultimo bloco de concreto da construção das paredes da escola.

Eriol e Syaoran estavam em uma parte um pouco mais afastada das duas amigas, os dois conversavam sobre as coisas fúteis da vida.

"Syaoran, o que você acha que tem de errado com certas pessoas da escola?" - realmente Eriol se sentia incomodado em perguntar aquilo, mas não entendia a atitude de Tomoyo e de sua amiga Sakura com relação ao colégio.

"O quê?" - não entendeu o motivo da pergunta repentina do amigo, o que ele queria com aquele papo sem pé nem cabeça?

"Eu perguntei o que você acha que tem de errado com certas pessoas da escola?" - Eriol repetiu a pergunta calmamente.

"Você esta querendo saber sobre minha opinião com relação à atitude da Tomoyo e da nova amiga dela, a Kinomoto?" - Syaoran não queria confessar, mas também não entendia a razão das duas odiarem tanto tudo aquilo.

"É... Para falar a verdade, preferiria descobrir sozinho, mas já pensei tanto nesse assunto e realmente não consegui entende-las." - disse com sinceridade e com ressentimento na voz.

"Para falar a verdade, ninguém mais entende Tomoyo em casa, pelo que reparei as duas parecem uma dupla de revoltadas com a vida!" - Syaoran disse dando de ombros, talvez entendesse sua prima até certo ponto, mas era aquela menina de olhos verdes que mais lhe chamava atenção, ela era misteriosa e muito fechada, talvez pudesse saber alguma coisa sobre ela por intermédio de Tomoyo, mas duvidava muito que dissesse alguma coisa sobre Sakura, a prima também não ficava para trás da bela garota de orbes esmeralda.

Sakura sentindo que estava sendo observada, olhou imediatamente onde encontrou um par de olhos castanhos a observar intensamente. Syaoran sorriu cordialmente e ela o ignorou voltando a conversar com Tomoyo. Ela era realmente muito estranha, de repente uma vontade louca de saber mais sobre aquela garota tomou seu ser.

"Então o grande conquistador Li Syaoran não consegue fazer mais uma vítima." – a voz grossa de Yamada soou atrás dos rapazes.

"Não estou querendo conquistar ninguém." – Syaoran respondeu friamente a provocação do garoto.

"Ah, não precisa se envergonhar de não conseguir conquistar a senhorita Estranha... Se você não tem capacidade o bastante para conquistar garotas inteligentes e fortes, admita." – Yamada falava cinicamente.

"O que você está querendo propor, Yamada?" – Syaoran foi direto tomado pela raiva.

"Você é rápido... Eu estou te propondo uma aposta... Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você tem quatro meses para fazer Kinomoto Sakura se apaixonar por você." – ele falou com um ar desafiador em sua voz.

E o que eu ganho com isso?"

"Meu respeito... Mas se perder quem vai ter seu respeito serei eu." – ele disse com um tom de voz ressentido.

"Syaoran, acho melhor você deixar isso de lado." - Eriol falou tentando por bom-senso na cabeça de seu melhor amigo.

"Eu aceito a sua aposta, Yamada" – Syaoran falou apertando a mão do nojento rapaz. – "Em quatro meses Kinomoto Sakura será minha."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lies - Evanescence**

**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear**

Limitado a cada membro pelas algemas do meu medo

**Sealed with lies through so many tears**

Selado com mentiras pelas tantas lágrimas

**Lost from within, pursuing the end**

Perdido por dentro, perseguindo o fim

**I fight for the chance to be lied to again**

Eu luto pela chance de ser enganado de novo

**You will never be strong enough**

Você nunca será forte o bastante

**You will never be good enough**

Você nunca será bom o bastante

**You were never conceived in love**

Você nunca foi entendido no amor

**You will not rise above**

Você não vai subir

**They'll never see**

Eles nunca verão

**I'll never be**

Eu nunca serei

**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**

Eu lutarei e continuarei lutando para alimentar essa fome

**Burning deep inside of me**

Queimando profundamente dentro de mim

**But through my tears breaks a blinding light**

Mas através das minhas lágrimas quebra uma luz de cegar

**Birthing a dawn to this endless night**

Nascendo o amanhecer para essa noite sem fim

**Arms outstretched, awaiting me**

Braços estendidos, me esperando

**An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**

Um abraço aberto sobre uma árvore sangrando

**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**

Descanse em mim e eu lhe confortarei

**I have lived and I died for you**

Eu tenho vivido e morrido por voc

**Abide in me and I vow to you**

Permaneça em mim e eu te prometo

**I will never forsake you**

Eu nunca te esquecerei

Continua...

Bom, estou de volta com mais uma fic… Não sei se vocês perceberam mas eu mudei meio que o meu jeito de escrever, as histórias não são mais tão bonitinhas, digamos que eu amadureci e minhas histórias me acompanharam nesse processo... Eu até posso dizer que vocês podem saber o que eu sinto, através dos sentimentos da Sakura, pois na verdade os sentimentos dela são desabafos meus. A **Sakura **não é mais a menininha fofa e otimista que nós estamos acostumados e sim uma menina pé no chão que sabe o que quer e o que tem a fazer. O **Syaoran** vai surpreender muito a todos nessa história, será um adolescente com bastantes problemas. A **Tomoyo** não é mais meiguinha e educada com todos, agora ela tem fibra e é completamente estressada. O **Eriol**eu não mexi muito na personalidade, ele ainda se preocupa com todos e continua sendo um crianção. Eu sei que o fato deles apostarem por respeito ficou meio imbecil, mas foi só que me veio na hora... Me desculpem, mas eu vou tentar achar algum motivo para um querer tanto o respeito do outro e introduzi-lo futuramente.

Queria agradecer a **Nathasha** por ter me ajudado e me dado força nesse tempo todo... Mana, sua ajuda foi e está sendo essencial para que eu me recupere e você sabe que eu estou aqui também... Mais uma vez estamos passando pela mesma situação... E um agradecimento especial também a **Yoru**, apesar de nós não estarmos nos falando mais, foi ela que revisou esse primeiro capitulo e me ajudou quando eu precisei.

****


	2. Capitlo Dois

Sakura estava pondo os livros na mochila quando sentiu alguém se aproximar e assim levantou a cabeça. Viu que Syaoran a olhava com a certa curiosidade de sempre e sentiu ódio daquilo, logo que ele se virou para Tomoyo, sentiu-se melhor e continuou a arrumar o material.

"O que você queria falar comigo?" – ele perguntou a prima docemente.

"Ah sim... Mamãe pediu para você avisar a titia que amanhã a noite fará um jantar lá em casa para comemorar o fato de Touya ter passado para a faculdade de administração." – Tomoyo falou orgulhosa do irmão.

"Está bem! Estaremos lá, mas... Só vai a família mesmo?" – Syaoran perguntou interessado.

"Não... A Sakura, também vai não é?" – Tomoyo falou olhando para a amiga que botava a mochila jeans e riscada nas costas.

"Não sei..." – ela respondeu friamente.

"Bom, priminha... Eu já vou indo, até amanhã." – ele falou postando um beijo na face da garota e logo foi embora.

"Por favor, Sakura... Eu preciso que você vá." – Tomoyo implorou.

"Eu não sei não... Isso é coisa de família, vou me sentir meio de fora."

"Olha aqui... Você vai e ponto final, pode até dormir lá em casa se quiser." – Tomoyo deu a ultima palavra como sempre e infelizmente ou felizmente Sakura não teve como fugir.

Sakura acordou tarde naquele sábado, era o que dava ficar escutando musica e escrevendo até altas horas da noite... E o pior é que ainda sentia que precisava dormir mais, seu corpo estava pesado e sua cabeça doía... Ao abrir os olhos ficou encarando o teto por um tempo e logo se levantou, aquele dia estava frio e chuvoso... "timo para dormir o dia todo, isso mesmo, dormiria até a hora de ir para a casa de Tomoyo, mas seus planos não foram seguidos quando sua mãe entrou no quarto e disse que seu pai queria passar o dia com ela... Como odiava ter que passar os dias com aquele homem, ele era tão chato e repugnante, mas se não fosse para o 'passeio divertido' ele com certeza entraria na justiça afirmando que Nadeshiko não o deixava ver a filha e assim seria mais uma briga desnecessária. Adorava irritar o pai com o seu modo de se vestir, por isso escolheu uma calça preta, uma blusa de lã preta, um sobretudo preto, um All Star preto e bagunçou o cabelo para que ele não ficasse o liso escorrido de sempre... Ao chegar na sala o viu sentado e fazendo a cara de nojo que tanto gostava de fazer.

"Oi!" – ela disse friamente e com os olhos mais gélidos o possível.

"Olá minha filha!" – ele falou tentando dar um sorriso.

"Olha eu não posso ficar até tarde com você hoje, tenho uma festa às seis horas." – ela falou indo para a cozinha.

"Você vai ficar comigo até a hora que EU quiser, entendeu?" – ele falou atrás dela.

"Nada disso." – Nadeshiko interviu pela filha. – "Você sabe muito bem que só pode ficar com ela até as cinco e meia."

"Você faz tudo para me afastar da minha filha, não é mesmo?" – Fujitaka perguntou cinicamente e Sakura não deixou Nadeshiko responder.

"Não, ela não faz de tudo para eu me afastar de você... A única pessoa que faz isso é você, senhor Fujitaka." – Sakura falou ironicamente, nunca havia chamado o homem de pai e nunca chamaria. – "Agora vamos logo, já que eu perdi meu dia de sono... Tchau mamãe." – ela falou dando um beijo na mãe.

Sakura nunca tinha ficado tão feliz por chegar em casa como no final daquele sábado... Seu pai a arrastara para um shopping movimentado e barulhento... Ele realmente não a conhecia, não sabia que ela tinha pavor a esse tipo de lugar fechado com muita gente? Aliás, ele tinha ido até lá para compra-la, qualquer coisa que visse e achasse interessante ele se oferecia para comprar... Não queria o valioso dinheiro daquele homem superficial, por isso não aceitou nada.

"Oi, mamãe!" – ela falou vendo a mãe organizando alguns documentos.

"Oi, querida... Como foi o passeio?" – ela perguntou tirando os óculos.

"Você ainda pergunta? Ele me levou a um shopping, mamãe... Passei mal a tarde toda."

"Porque ele sempre esquece da sua fobia? Mas que droga." – Nadeshiko falou revoltada.

"Se é que um dia ele soube não é mesmo?... Agora eu vou tomar um banho e... Será que você poderia me levar à casa de Tomoyo?" – ela perguntou se aproximando da mãe.

"Lógico e te busco também, sei que você não gosta de dormir fora de casa."

"Muito obrigada, mamãe." – ela deu um beijo no rosto da mãe e foi tomar banho... Não sabia como se vestir para uma ocasião daquelas, um jantar de família... Há muito tempo não sabia o que era isso, por ficar na duvida resolveu por uma calça de jeans escuro e um twin-set preto, com o All Star preto que era sua marca registrada.

Chegou cedo na casa de Tomoyo, a menina ainda estava se arrumando... Aliás, estava literalmente 'catando' alguma coisa no guarda-roupa para vestir... Tomoyo não se importava muito com o que vestia, qualquer roupa estava boa... Era uma menina básica, por fim vestiu uma calça jeans folgada e uma blusinha azul escura e nos pés? Meias, não ligava... Estava em casa mesmo. Passaram um tempo conversando e logo as pessoas começaram a chegar, mas Tomoyo continuava no quarto e afirmou que só sairia quando fosse a hora do jantar... Não gostava de suas tias enchendo o saco perguntando do seu namoradinho Eriol... Será que elas não se tocavam que eles haviam acabado fazia algum tempo? Logo se escutou uma batida na porta e Tomoyo a abriu... Para a surpresa e desgosto de Sakura quem estava entrando no quarto era Syaoran... Ela ficou um pouco espantada com o estilo que ele se vestia... Usava uma calça larga, um cinto vermelho caindo, uma blusa azul que tinha um skate estampado e um boné para trás... Ele era um skatista, sempre pensara que ele fosse um mauricinho nato.

"Olá, Kinomoto." – ele falou educadamente.

"Oi, Li." – ela respondeu recuperando a face gélida.

"Ah parem com isso... Agora a Sakura chama o Syaoran de Syaoran e o Syaoran chama a Sakura de Sakura." – Tomoyo falou risonha. – "Hei, essa frase foi bem engraçada."

"Posso te chamar de Sakura?" – ele perguntou se sentando na cadeira do computador.

"Pode."

"Então me chame de Syaoran, por favor."

"O que vocês querem fazer? Que tal jogar vídeo game?" – Tomoyo perguntou apontando para o aparelho.

"Por mim tudo bem... Você está me devendo uma revanche mesmo." – Syaoran falou sorrindo. – "Aliás, eu não sei porque você insiste em perder."

"Ah nem vem priminho... Eu conheço uma pessoa que joga muito melhor que nós dois juntos." – Tomoyo falou dando um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Posso saber quem?"

"A Sakura." – Tomoyo falou fazendo a garota de assustar.

"Não, eu não jogo tão bem assim." - Sakura falou completamente ruborizada.

"Vou te propor um desafio, Sakura... Nós jogamos Tekken... São cinco lutas, ok?" – Syaoran propôs já procurando o cd.

"Está bem... Você tocou meu ponto fraco Li Syaoran... Me desafiou." – ela falou dando o primeiro sorriso para ele fazendo-o ficar encantado.

"Mas que droga... Eu não acredito." – Syaoran largou o controle com raiva.

"Eu ganhei, eu ganhei, eu ganhei." – Sakura falava repetidamente fazendo pirraça infantil com Syaoran.

"Eu quero uma revanche." – ele falou emburrado.

"Ah, você não sabe perder não, priminho?" – Tomoyo perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Lógico que sei... Tudo bem, daqui a algum tempo você me da uma revanche?" – ele perguntou olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Sakura.

"Dou sim, pode deixar... Mas acho melhor você ir treinando viu?" – ela falou dando uma gargalhada gostosa.

'Incrível como ela se abriu facilmente com ele.' – Tomoyo pensou observado os dois conversando como grandes amigos.

Syaoran fechou a porta de seu quarto e logo se jogou na cama... Estava exausto e suas mãos doíam, ficara pelo menos três horas jogando com as meninas... Por falar em meninas, era incrível como Sakura era diferente fora daquele colégio... Ela parecia ser mais alegre e era uma linda garota... Não ela não era mais uma garota, seu corpo mostrava isso... Ela já era uma mulher de 16 anos, era especial e agora mais do que nunca queria conquistá-la... Talvez ainda fosse pela aposta, talvez não... A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que queria conhecer essa Kinomoto Sakura melhor.

A professora fazia o sorteio com certa calma, enquanto alguns alunos que já sabiam seus grupos de estudos e trabalhos durante o bimestre reclamavam indignados, uma dessas era Tomoyo que bufava atrás de Sakura por ter saído no mesmo grupo de Eriol... Sabia que no fundo ela devia ter até gostado... Ao final do sorteio os nomes de Sakura e Syaoran ainda não tinham saído e seria inevitável não bota-los no mesmo grupo de Eriol e Tomoyo já que todos os outros estavam completos... Sakura sentiu-se um pouco incomodada, já havia tido algum contato com Li, mas mesmo assim não tinha sido muita coisa e nunca trocara uma só palavra com Hiiragisawa. A professora mandou os grupos se juntarem para responder o questionário sobre o capitulo oito.

"Isso é perseguição... Ela me odeia, por isso quer que eu faça com Eriol... Sabe que eu não o suporto." – Tomoyo reclamava baixinho enquanto arrastava sua carteira penosamente.

"Olha só que coisa priminha... Eu, você, Sakura e Eriol no mesmo grupo de estudos por um bimestre inteiro... Não vai ser demais?" – Syaoran falou com o objetivo de irritar a garota de longos cabelos negros.

"Ah sim... E como... Só quero que seu grande amigo não me dirija a palavra... Sendo desse jeito não tenho do que reclamar." – ela respondeu como se Eriol não estivesse bem na sua frente.

"Tomoyo, acho que já está na hora de parar com esse ódio todo... Eu não me sinto bem com isso." – Eriol falou ajeitando o óculos nervosamente.

"Poxa vida!Você não se sente bem com isso, Eriol? E eu posso saber desde quando você sente alguma coisa? Quando você começou a ter sentimentos?" – ela falou um pouco ruborizada por sua raiva crescente.

"Eu sempre tive sentimentos e sempre me importei com os sentimentos dos outros se você quer saber, principalmente com os seus." – ele falou segurando a raiva.

"Se importou com os meus sentimentos... Não, não acho que não... Desde que você virou o grande popular ao lado de Syaoran que você esqueceu de mim e de tudo... Sabe, o poder, por mais que seja mínimo deve cegar." – ela falou ironicamente... Syaoran e Sakura estavam olhando a discussão completamente assustados.

"Você não sabe de nada Tomoyo, alias, você nunca está interessada em saber de nada que não seja você mesma... O poder deve cegar sim, eu não sei... Mas se tem uma coisa que cega muito é o orgulho, sentimento que você tem de sobra não é mesmo?" – ele falou dando o troco com a mesma intensidade.

"Se você é tão bonzinho Eriol, porque fez tudo que fez?" – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria contar, pois conheço você muito bem e minhas palavras iriam acabar ferindo seu orgulho imbecil." – ele disse com uma certa agressividade. – "Mas se você quer tanto saber, eu 'feri' seus sentimentos por que..." – na hora que ia confessar que acabara com tudo porque a amava muito, porque não queria que ela entrasse em uma de sua varias depressões por causa de ciúmes ou brigas bestas que eles teriam, a professora chamou atenção do grupo fazendo-os se assustarem e começarem a responder o questionário.

"Faltou muito pouco para eu meter um tapa na cara daquele metido idiota." – Tomoyo falava bufando de raiva, enquanto Sakura a olhava com uma certa curiosidade.

"Sabe... Eu acho que ele deve estar sofrendo o mesmo que você, tente conversar com ele, descobrir os motivos por ele ter feito o que fez... Às vezes nos enganamos com as pessoas."

"Não vou conversar com ninguém... A culpa foi toda dele e quem deve correr atrás do prejuízo é ele." – ela falou emburrada, sentando no banquinho da praça.

"Será mesmo, Tomoyo? Será que você não o ajudou a tomar essa decisão?" – Sakura perguntou sentando-se ao lado da garota que pareceu refletir por algum tempo.

"Não... Eu não tive culpa de nada."

"Seu orgulho ainda vai lhe impedir de ser feliz... Escute o que eu estou falando." – Sakura falou olhando para a amiga com certa ternura que nunca se via em seus orbes verdes.

"Não venha me falar de orgulho... Eu não sou orgulhosa." – Tomoyo falou deixando a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo.

"Bom, mas de qualquer maneira pense sobre isso... Eu já vou indo... Tenho aula de piano e não quero chegar atrasada." – ela deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e começou seu caminho.

Era incrível como as coisas complicavam com o tempo, os exercícios ao piano haviam ficado mais complicados e sua professora não parecia querer cooperar para facilitar as coisas... Às vezes punia-se mentalmente por ter resolvido aprender a tocar instrumento tão complicado... Olhou para a sua mão pequena... E sorriu com desgosto, quem tocava piano teria que ter longos dedos e muita habilidade, coisa que ela não tinha... Continuou seu caminho de volta para casa distraidamente quando passou por uma pista onde os skatistas da cidade costumavam encontrar-se para praticar e conversar, quando alguém lhe chamou atenção... Como aquele garoto andava bem, era como se tivesse nascido para isso... Mexia o skate com tanta leveza e fazia as manobras com tanta perfeição que ela resolveu sentar-se um pouco para observá-lo... Após o garoto terminar seu pequeno show tirou o boné e bagunçou os cabelos... Sakura quase não pode acreditar no que via, era impossível que fosse ele, ficou olhando-o por mais um tempo até que percebeu que ele vinha em sua direção... Pensou em sair correndo e fingir que não tinha o visto, mas já era tarde.

"Oi, Sakura... Tudo bem?" – ele perguntou sorrindo.

**Good Charlotte - Emotionless**

**Hey Dad I'm writing to you**

Ei pai, eu estou lhe escrevendo

**Not to tell you, that I still hate you**

Não para dizer que eu ainda o odeio

**Just to ask you how you feel**

Apenas para perguntar como você se sente

**And how we fell apart how this fell apart**

E como nós caimos, nós caímos

**Are you happy out there in this great wide world?**

Você é feliz lá for a neste mundo grande?

**Do you think about your sons?**

Você pensa sobre seus filhos?

**Do you miss your little girl?**

Você sente falta da sua menina pequena?

**When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night?**

Quando você coloca sua cabeça para baixo, como você dorme na noite?

**Do you even wonder if we're all right?**

Você quer saber mesmo se nós estamos bem?

**We're alright**

Nós estamos bem

**We're alright**

Nós estamos bem

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side**

Está sendo uma longa e dura Estrada sem você do meu lado

**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?**

Porque você não estava lá todas as noites que nós choramos?

**You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life**

Você quebrou o coração de minha mãe, você quebrou a vida de suas crianças

**It's not OK but we're alright**

Não é bom, mas nós estamos bem

**I will remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**

Eu recordarei os dias em que você era o herói aos meus olhos

**But those were just a long lost memory of mine**

Mas aquilo era apenas uma memória perdida

**I spent so many years learning how to survive**

Eu gastei muitos anos aprendendo como sobreviver

**Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive**

Agora eu estou escrevendo apenas para você saber que eu aindaestou vivo

**The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate**

Os dias onde eu passei com frio,com fome, estava com ódio

**I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this tattooed body**

Eu era irritado, as cicatrizes cubriam minhas tatuagens

**There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK, I'm OK**

Há coisas que eu levarei para o meu tumulo, mas eu estou bem, eu estou bem

**It's been a long hard road without you by my side**

Está sendo uma longa e dura Estrada sem você do meu lado

**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?**

Porque você não estava lá todas as noites que nós choramos?

**You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life**

Você quebrou o coração de minha mãe, você quebrou a vida de suas crianças

**It's not OK but we're alright**

Não é bom, mas nós estamos bem

**I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes**

Eu recordarei os dias em que você era o herói aos meus olhos

**But those were just a long lost memory of mine**

Mas aquilo era apenas uma memória perdida

**Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive**

Agora eu estou escrevendo apenas para você saber que eu aindaestou vivo

**I'm still alive**

Eu ainda estou vivo

**Sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit**

As vezes eu perdôo e desta vez eu admito

**That I miss you, said I miss you**

Que sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta

**Continua...**

Eu sou má? Acho que não... Só porque eu cortei o capitulo na melhor parte? Só porque eu fiz a Tomoyo e o Eriol brigarem mais? Só porque eu estou pensando em um monte de coisa para complicar a vida de todas as personagens? Bom, acho que esse capitulo deu para perceber que eu dei uma radicalizada mesmo... A Sakura tem verdadeiro ódio pelo pai, que é um homem ambicioso, orgulhoso e frio... Mas que tem muita coisa para nos mostrar com o passar do tempo... Poxa, eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que comentou, todo mundo mesmo... Nunca em nenhuma fic eu recebi tantos reviews no primeiro capitulo... Agora a responsabilidade é maior e eu vou fazer de tudo para fazer uma coisa bem legal para vocês.

**Agradecimentos:**

**MeRRy****- aNNe: **Ai que lindo, momy! Você foi a primeiríssima... Poxa, eu acho que eu nem tenho que falar para você, né?! Você vem sendo essencial para mim esses últimos tempos, me ajudando a me recuperar dessas coisas que andam acontecendo, você é um anjinho! Você não é minha momy só por ser, mas sim por agir como uma para mim... Espero um dia poder fazer por você, tudo que você fez por mim. Te amo muitão!Beijos!

**Miyazawa**** Yukino-Erika: **Faz um tempo que nós não nos falamos mais mesmo, acho que os horários não andam batendo mais né?!Eu não ando muito bem, mas as coisas estam começando a se arrumar e você? Eu espero que esteja bem!É, eu andei sumida mesmo... Estava passando por um bloqueio, sabe como é né?! Sobre o Eriol trocar a Tomoyo pela popularidade... Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionaram, mas com o tempo você vai entender melhor o porque de ele ter feito isso!É, eu passei por alguns imprevistos, mas por um lado eu fico feliz por isso ter acontecido, serviu muito para o meu amadurecimento, sabe?!Muito obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Anna Lennox: **Eu te devo mil pedidos de desculpas... Faz um bom tempo que eu não respondo seus e-mails... Acontece que é tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que eu fico meio desanimada para fazer as coisas, mas eu juro que assim que eu me sentir melhor eu o farei com o maior prazer, amiga! Não pense que eu te esqueci, muito pelo contrario... Ando sentindo muito a sua falta! Mas como andam as coisas?Espero que esteja bem!Te adoro!Beijos!

**Julia: **Oi! Tudo bom? Minha imaginação boa? Talvez sim, mas eu sou só uma iniciante e descrever o que a Sakura sente é muito mais fácil, já que é um desabafo!Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história... Espero que você continue a acompanhando!Muito obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Jenny-Ci**Ah, sua sumida... Se você soubesse o tanto que eu ando precisando falar com você... Estou precisando ouvir uns conselhos seus sobre algumas coisas e tudo o mais!Me manda noticias! Bom, eu agradeço muito todos os elogios, mas o sucesso da família é você... Se eu escrevo bem, você escreve o que? Super, hiper, mega bem?E quando você vai me mandar o capitulo novo de Candy Pleasures para eu revisar, hein senhorita? É isso, mana!Estou morrendo de saudade!Beijos!

**Fran**** KC: **Oi!Tudo bom? Fico feliz que você tenha gostado... Sobre as personagens não parecerem mais eles mesmo, é exatamente o que eu quero... Sabe, nós sempre vimos eles ali pequenos e meigos... Mas como seria o amadurecimento deles? Como eles ficariam na adolescência? Eles estão mais ou menos como eu imagino!Muito obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**AnGeL**** MeGuMi: **Oi!Tudo bom? Que bom que você gostou... Ah, eu queria mudar a Sakura mesmo, ela tinha que perder aquele jeito de pensar que todo mundo é bonzinho de que o mundo é cor de rosa... Eu acho que com ela realista e depois de ter sofrido algumas coisas, vai dar para trabalhar mais com os sentimentos dela!Muito obrigada por me desejar sorte... Acho que eu vou precisar mesmo!Beijos!

**Anaisa**Oi! Tudo bom?Comigo está tudo bem... Pelo menos eu acho! Sério que você passou por algo parecido? Realmente é muito difícil confiar nas pessoas e saber quem são seus amigos de verdade!Eu andei dando uma olhada no seu profile e você é muito parecida comigo, pelo menos seus gostos... Eu também odeio e Hillary Duff e me pergunto todo dia o que o Joel(GC) viu nela!Bom, é isso!Obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Ifuryta**Oi!Tudo bom? Ah, se você se sente familiarizada com a Sakura nessa fic, é porque você sente as mesmas coisas que eu... Eu também sou meio fria as vezes, mas é que não da para ser sempre fofa e carinhosa, né?!De jeito nenhum que você está me fazendo perder tempo com seus problemas... É bom encontrar pessoas que sentem as mesmas coisas que a gente, é bom para desabafar e tudo o mais!Muito obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Joana: **Oi!Tudo bom? Bom, sobre continuar rapidamente eu não sei se vou poder... Porque de vez em quando eu tenho uns bloqueios e aí já viu, né?! Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando, espero que continue gostando!Muito obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Dark**** Kathy: **Oi!Tudo bom? Que bom que você gostou... Eu não sei nem de onde eu tirei a idéia de escrever essa fic... Estava na net de madrugada sem ter nada para fazer e comecei a escrever o que vinha na minha cabeça, ou seja, ela nasceu acidentalmente, mas serve como meio de desabafo para mim!Do que que fala sua história... Se quiser alguma ajuda ou coisa do tipo é só falar!Obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

**Dark**** Mel: **Oi!Tudo bom? Que bom que você está gostando e pode deixar que eu vou continuar a escreve-la sim, pelo menos eu acho, uahuahauhahau! Muito obrigada pelo review!Beijos!

Bom, é isso gente!Quem quiser falar comigo é só me mandar um e-mail ou me adicionar no msn... Meu msn é: nininha630


	3. Capitulo Três

"Oi, Sakura... Tudo bem?" – ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Ah... Tudo sim e você?" – ela respondeu nervosamente apertando o caderno que estava em sua mão com toda a força.

"Tudo... Você também anda?" – ele inquiriu mostrando a pista para ela.

"Ah, não, não." – ela respondeu sem graça... O que estava acontecendo? Porque tinha que sentir um embrulho no estomago e sua face esquentar enquanto falava com aquele garoto?

"Tem vontade de aprender?" – ele falou com uma expectativa fora do comum... Não tinha paciência alguma para ensinar as coisas às pessoas, mas com ela era diferente, além de ser um jeito de se aproximar mais rápido... Já havia passado uma semana da aposta e ele ainda não tinha se mexido muito.

"Hmm... Um pouquinho, mas eu não tenho _skate_ e nem muito tempo." – ela respondeu com sinceridade e logo se puniu mentalmente por não ter dito um não de cara.

"Se você quiser eu posso ensinar-lhe... O que você acha de sexta à noite? E sobre o _skate_ não se preocupe, eu empresto o meu e com o tempo, se você gostar, você compra o seu." – ele falou dando um pequeno sorriso e seus olhos mostravam uma grande expectativa por uma resposta dela.

"Sexta à noite? Mas você deve querer sair..." – ela falou procurando mais desculpas.

"Ah, você não me conhece mesmo... Acho que Tomoyo não lhe falou que eu sou muito caseiro, como ela, e não gosto de perder meu tempo nessas festinhas em que todos enchem e cara e ficam dando uma de imbecis." – ele falou com certo nojo na voz.

"Então está bem." – ela falou um pouco assustada ainda pela resposta daquele garoto... Era incrível como ele era diferente de toda aquela 'reca'... Só não entendia porque ele fazia questão de ser outra pessoa na escola... Mas queria muito descobrir isso com o tempo.

"Aqui às seis horas então... Tchau!" – e dizendo isso ele se afastou.

A semana passou normalmente, nos grupos de estudo de historia, Syaoran e Sakura costumavam trocar olhares ansiosos e Eriol e Tomoyo costumavam ter grandes e maçantes discussões, mas quem sempre as provocava era a menina de cabelos negros. Já era sexta-feira e Sakura estava eufórica para aprender a andar de _skate_, mas sabia que não ia dar muito certo... Ela não sabia nem como conseguia andar, já que a cada dez passos que dava tomava um tombo... O que lhe intrigava era a amizade que começava a formar com Li Syaoran, logo ele que lembrava tanto seu passado... Logo ele que lembrava tanto uma pessoa em especial... Não, ele era diferente, completamente diferente, mas será que estava enganada? Será que ele não estava aprontando? Ah, como estava cansada de ter dúvidas sobre o caráter das pessoas, até em Tomoyo ela tinha certo medo de confiar totalmente... Porque tinha que passar por isso? Porque havia sido tão ingênua e deixado as pessoas pisarem em cima de si mesma? Porque não podia simplesmente ser feliz confiando nas pessoas que mais amava? Não, ela tinha que amadurecer... E nunca mais deixar lhe fazerem de boba, de lhe humilharem como se ela fosse uma pedra no meio do caminho das pessoas... Ela era muito mais que isso.

"Chegou cedo." – uma voz grossa disse lhe acordando de seus tortuosos pensamentos.

"Ah, é verdade." – ela falou enxugando algumas lagrimas que haviam caído sem ela perceber.

"Você estava chorando?" – ele perguntou se ajoelhando em sua frente preocupado... Os olhos daquele garoto traziam tanta ternura e preocupação ao olhá-la, que ela acabou sorrindo genuinamente.

"Sim, mas já está tudo bem."

"Tem certeza? Olha eu sei que nós não somos muito amigos, mas pode contar comigo, está bem?" – ele falou enxugando uma lagrima do rosto da bela garota com o dedo indicador.

"Obrigada, Syaoran." – ela falou sentindo mais uma vez o embrulho no estomago e sua face esquentar com o toque do rapaz.

"Então, para você ficar melhor... Vamos nos divertir, venha." – ela falou indicando a pista e entregando-lhe seu skate.

Eriol estava disposto a acabar de uma vez por todas com isso, achou que poderia esquecê-la com o tempo, mas estava redondamente enganado... Amava a garota de cabelos negros e olhos violetas de tal forma que não poderia explicar... Estar com ela era tudo o que mais queria, ainda lembrava de todos os momentos que haviam passado juntos... Era uma pessoa especial, tinha um jeito especial... Queria mais do que tudo reatar com ela, mas sabia que não seria fácil... Até as pessoas mais especiais do mundo tinham defeitos e o maior defeito da garota amada era o orgulho que a impedia de perdoar ou pedir desculpas... Ao pensar nisso boa parte de sua coragem já tinha se esvaído, mas não tinha mais como fugir, já estava em frente ao grande prédio em que a menina residia... O porteiro logo lhe reconheceu e o deixou entrar... Sabia que uma hora dessas ela estaria sozinha, já que os pais estavam viajando e Touya estaria na casa da noiva com certeza... Chegou ao décimo sexto andar do prédio e escutou vinda do apartamento 1630 uma melodia bonita e suave que lhe lembrava muita coisa... Ao ouvir melhor, sentiu o coração apertar e seus olhos arderem... Talvez ela ainda gostasse dele, pois havia sido através daquela musica que ele havia se declarado há alguns anos atrás... Tocou a campainha e após alguns segundos ela abriu a porta séria, tinha algumas marcas de lagrimas no rosto e ele pôde notar que ela ficou muito surpresa por ele estar ali em sua frente.

"O Syaoran não está aqui." – ela falou tentando disfarçar sua surpresa.

"Eu sei... Eu não vi procurar por ele." – ele falou seriamente.

"Então o que veio fazer aqui? Eu disse que entrego minha parte do trabalho de historia para o Syaoran e vocês complementam... E além disso eu ai..." – ela começou a falar e ele a interrompeu.

"Eu preciso muito conversar com você."

"Nós não temos nada para conversar, Eriol... Por favor, vá embora." – ela falou olhando para ele com tanta frieza que nunca tinha olhado para ninguém.

"Eu imploro a você, Tomoyo... Escute-me e depois tome suas conclusões." - ele falou olhando para a menina com muita ternura que ela foi logo desarmada.

"Mas seja breve, por favor."

Ele entrou timidamente no apartamento e sentou-se no sofá... Logo ela sentou-se ao seu lado, mas criando certa distância, já que o sofá era de três lugares... Ele respirou fundo e repassou em sua cabeça tudo o que tinha que falar... Mas na hora de falar o que saiu de sua boca foi uma simples frase, porém cheia de amor, arrependimento e muitos outros sentimentos:

"Desculpe-me por tudo!" – ele disse de cabeça baixa.

"Como se fosse fácil depois de tudo que você me fez passar." – ela disse com raiva e amargura na doce voz.

"Eu sei que eu errei, reconheço isso... Mas eu pensei que terminando tudo iria te poupar, Tomoyo." – ele falou levantando a cabeça e olhando para os orbes violetas profundamente,

"Me poupar de quê? Eu acho que você terminando comigo, não me poupou em nada de sofrer."

"Eu segui o cominho errado, pensando que era o certo... Eu te fiz sofrer, com a mesma intensidade ou mais do que eu sofri... Eu fiz tudo isso porque pensei que iria te poupar de depressões pelas brigas constantes que nós estávamos tendo." – ele falou deixando as palavras tomarem conta de sua boca.

"Lógico que nós brigávamos constantemente... Aquelas meninas todas em cima de você e você dando uma de galanteador, além do mais muitas pessoas me alertaram sobre você e a Hanako." – ela falou levantando-se bruscamente e andando de um lado para outro.

"E foi aí que você errou... Se eu quisesse ficar com a Hanako não estaria com você e também teria ficado com ela assim que nós terminamos." – ele falou indignado.

"Quem me garante que não ficou?" – ela falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu... Jamais faria isso, porque só gostei de uma garota a minha vida toda... Mas ela preferiu acreditar nas calúnias dos outros a mim e aí nós acabamos brigando muito e achei que seria melhor para ambos se nós terminássemos... Mas aí foi que eu me enganei também." – ele falou se levantando e ficando na frente da menina que era pelo menos um palmo mais baixa que ele.

"Por que você faz isso? Não vê que já está tudo acabado? Não está vendo que eu quero te esquecer? Por que você ainda insiste em me torturar tanto?" – ela falou deixando as lagrimas tomarem conta de sua face.

"Porque eu estou arrependido e quero muito você de volta para mim... Porque eu te amo, como eu nunca amei ninguém... Porque você é especial demais para mim." – ele falou com lágrimas nos olhos também. – "Por favor, me desculpe."

"Não quero sofrer de novo." - ela disse forte.

"Você não vai sofrer... Vamos recomeçar do zero, por favor." – ele pediu aproximando-se mais. Ao escutar tais palavras ela lembrou das palavras de Sakura... 'Seu orgulho ainda vai lhe impedir de ser feliz.'... Era verdade, ela era uma pessoa extremamente orgulhosa e Eriol estava bem ali a sua frente, humilhando-se e ela deixaria seu maldito orgulho tomar conta de seu corpo? Não, ela se daria mais uma chance... Queria ser feliz ao lado do garoto novamente... Ao pensar nisso tudo ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo no rapaz depositando todo seu carinho e amor guardado por um escudo durante meses.

**I'd Do Anything - ****Simple Plan**

(Eu faria qualquer coisa)

**Another day is going by**

Outro dia está passando

**I'm thinking about you all the time**

Estou pensando em você o tempo todo

**But you're out there**

Mas você está por aí

**And I'm here waiting**

E estou aqui esperando

**And I wrote this letter in my head**

Escrevi essa carta na minha cabeça

**'Cuz so many things were left unsaid**

Porque muitas coisas ficaram por serem ditas

**but**** now you're gone**

mas agora você se foi

**And**** I can't think straight**

E eu não consigo raciocinar

**This could be the one last chance**

Essa poderia ser a última chance

**To make you understand**

De te fazer entender

**I'd do anything**

Eu faria qualquer coisa

**Just to hold you in my arms**

Só pra te abraçar

**To try to make you laugh**

Tentar fazê-la rir

**Somehow I can't put you in the past**

De alguma forma não consigo deixá-la pra trás

**I'd do anything**

Eu faria qualquer coisa

**Just to fall asleep with you**

Só para adormecer com você

**Will**** you remember me?**

Você vai se lembrar de mim?

**'Cuz I know I won't forget you**

Porque eu sei que não te esquecerei

**Together we broke all the rules**

Juntos quebramos todas as regras

**Dreaming of droping out of school**

Sonhando em desaparecer da escola

**And**** leave this place**

E largar esse lugar

**to**** never come back**

para nunca mais voltar

**So now maybe after all these years**

Talvez agora, depois de todos esses anos

**If you miss me have no fear**

Se você sentir minha falta, não tenha medo

**I'll be here**

Estarei aqui

**I'll be waiting**

Esperando

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**

Essa poderia ser a última chance de te fazer entender

**And I just can't let you leave me once again**

E simplesmente não posso deixar que você me abandone mais umavez

**I close my eyes**

Fecho meu olhos

**And all I see is you**

E tudo o que vejo é você

**I close my eyes**

Fecho meus olhos

**I try to sleep I can't forget you**

Tento dormir, não consigo te esquecer

**nanana**

**And I'd do anything for you**

E eu faria qualquer coisa por você

**I'd do anything**

Faria qualquer coisa

**To fall asleep with you**

Para adormecer com você

**I'd do anything**

Faria qualquer coisa

**There****s nothing I won't do**

Não existe nada que não farei

**I'd do anything**

Faria qualquer coisa

**To fall asleep with you**

Para adormecer com você

**I'd do anything**

Faria qualquer coisa

**'Cuz I know I won't forget you**

Porque sei que não te esquecerei

**Continua...**

Mil desculpas pelo atraso... A verdade é que eu não estou muito afim de ficar postando essa fic toda antes de acaba-la completamente e isso com certeza vai demorar um tempo, porque eu estou com um péssimo bloqueio... Mas que vai passar (eu espero) Esse capitulo foi menorzinho que os outros porque eu estava querendo pôr capítulos grandes e com isso as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais... O que acho que posso garantir pé que no próximo capitulo, Sakura e Syaoran se beijam... Mas... Bom, aí vocês vão ler...

**Agradecimentos:**

**MeRRy****-aNNe: **Oie momy querida que eu estou morrendo de saudades! Como é que está indo na praia? As coisas melhoraram? E o papai, como é que está? Eu queria agradecer toda a força que voce tem me dado com todas as minhas fics e com as minhas idéias malucas que surgem do nada... Muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelo review! Beijos!

**Anygiel**** MG:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando! E desculpa por ter demorado tanto para postar... Desculpa mesmo! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos! **J: **Acho que eu devo mil desculpas para você, não é mesmo? Você pediu para eu não demorar e olha o tanto que eu demorei... Desculpa, por favor! Bom, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e que voce tenha gostado desse capitulo! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Miyazawa**** Yukino-Erika: **Oie Erika! Bom, eu acho que ninguém merece um pai como da Sakura, mas acredite isso acontece e eu tenho vários exemplos bem presentes na minha vida! Nossa, o Syaoran skatista... Bom, eu pensando nisso aqui não vai prestar, uahuahuahua! Tenho verdadeira queda por skatistas e punks! Muito obrigada pelo review e um beijão!

**darkmel: **Olá! Ah, o Syaoran surfista? Para ser sincera eu não gosto muito de surfista não... Mas skatista... Nossa... uhauahuahuahu! Ah voce curte Good Charlotte? Eu amo, é muito perfeito... Principalmente o Joel, mas isso não vem ao caso, uhauhauahu! Quais são as suas musicas preferidas deles? Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Rita Rios: **Eu devo mil desculpas a você também! E eu não posso afirmar que os próximos capítulos serão mais rápidos, mas eu vou tentar fazer o máximo que puder! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Muito obrigado pelo review! Beijos!

**Anaisa: **Ah, eu sou um pouquinho má... Mas nada se compara a Jenny-Ci, ela é mais malvada de todas, já percebeu? Uhuhauhauhau! Bom, eu acho que o capitulo de hoje, valeu pela briga, né?! Eles estam juntos de novo, só não garanto por quanto tempo! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**AnGeLMeGuMi: **Olá! Ah, eu to bem... Entrar de férias é a melhor coisa para me deixar bem, uhauahuah, e você? Bom, eu não posso te adiantar muita coisa, só que nesse tempo de quatro meses da fic, muita coisa vai acontecer... Os vilões ainda não começaram a se mostrar, mas daqui a poucos eles estão chegando, uhauahuahua! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Jully-Li: **Oie! Bom, eu também achei muito estranho quando fui começando a escrever e vi que estava tudo completamente diferente do que nós costumamos ver, mas sabe que eu gostei dessa mudança? Da para escrever melhor sem se prender muito ao que todo mundo vê... Espero que esteja gostando! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Tammy**** Stuart: **Olá! Em primeiro lugar, adorei o seu pen name! Voce foi a única pessoa que gostou da briga pelo visto, fico feliz por isso... Escrever uma briga é meio difícil, pelo menos para mim, eu quero sempre que tudo dê certo entre eles, mas nem sempre pode ser assim! Nossa, muito obrigada por todos os elogios, mas eu acho que eu tenho que melhorar em muita coisa! Teve uma parte do review que voce falou no plural... Bom, essa fic não é em parceria não, eu escrevo sozinha... Apesar de uma cena uma grande amiga minha ter escrito! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Dark**** Kathy: **Oi! Nós conseguimos nos falar uma vez, não foi mesmo? Mas mesmo assim foi uma coisa bem rápida! É, eu realmente percebi que as coisas estavam acontecendo muito rápido porque eu queria postar capítulos grandes e acabava postando quase tudo de uma vez, mas eu estou começando a dar uma maneirada! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Ifuryta: **Olá! Eu estou bem sim e você? Desabafar é muito bom, mas eu nem sempre consigo... Às vezes eu guardo os problemas para mim e isso não é nada legal, mas fazer o que?! Você tem msn? Se tiver me passa no review que aí eu te adiciono... E sobre ter alguma sugestão de fic, eu acho que tenho sim! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Jenny-Ci: **Por onde você anda, sua sumida? Não manda um e-mail, não entra no msn a décadas, não me avisou se vem para Brasília mesmo ou não... Hunf... Estou começando a ficar muito chateada com você, dona Jenny! Brincadeira, maninha... Mas sério mesmo, manda um e-mail falando se está bem, por favor! Não vem com essa não, o sucesso da família e você e ponto final... Eu nunca conseguiria escrever algo como Candy Pleasures, por exemplo! Muito obrigada pelo review, mana! Beijos! Te adoro e por favor, dê algum sinal de vida!

**Line: **Oie! Ah, fico feliz que esteja gostando! O Syaoran skatista ficaria realmente perfeito! Acho que alguma como o Tom do Blink ou o David do Simple Plan... Ficaria perfeito demais!Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Anna Lennox: **Olá! Ah, Anna, não precisa se desculpar não! O pai da Sakura é baseado no da minha melhor amiga... Eu não ia basear no meu, porque eles nunca iriam se ver e eu queria fazer algo mais presente e tudo o mais! Adorei voltar a falar com voce, Anna! Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!


End file.
